A Wet Reunion Ch 01
by hotboy21
Summary: A brother and sister are lost at sea; hijinks ensue.


This story is about A young guy reunites with his wet nurse.

Rated M

Will's eyes shifted over to the girl who was sitting at one of the desks near the windows. The overweight, English teacher had just announced they would be partners for a joint essay. School had started up about a month ago, and he had barely had two conversations with her. It wasn't on the part of her being mean or anything; he was just a bit introverted. And her being a pretty upperclassman, while he was a freshman didn't exactly help his social anxiety. Ashley was a tall blonde with long, straight hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Despite her lanky frame, she had pretty big breasts and a bubble butt. He liked her face the most, however; it had sharp features that made her resemble the model type. For all he knew, she was already one, although her status as the head cheerleader of the football team was well-known. He stopped studying her as the class was dismissed and everyone stampeded to the exit, except for her who strolled over to his desk. "Howdy, partner." She smiled down warmly at him. _Don't look at her breasts, don't look at her breasts, don't look at her breasts._ "Oh, um, hi, Ashley." Will politely nodded, his eyes desperately glued to her pretty face, although the perfectly round tits under her t-shirt remained in his vision.

"Oh, I feel honored. You already know my name." She laughed. "If I'm not mistaken, your name is Ryan, right?"

"Um... no. It's Will."

"I was so totally gonna guess that next." She winced with a wry smile. "Anyway, I'm done with classes for the day, so I was thinking we could get a headstart on our essay. How's your schedule looking?"

He shook his head. "I don't have any more classes either."

"Perfect!" She clapped once. "Why don't we head to the library, so we don't get bothered." She rolled her eyes. "I can't go without two seconds without someone trying to talk to me."

 _It's true. I don't ever see her alone._ "Okay." Will got up, and they exited the classroom to make their way to the library across campus.

On the way, Ashley kept glancing at him. "You're not much of a talker, are you?"

He turned his head to her while they walked side-by-side. "Oh... sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude."

She giggled. "I wasn't accusing you or anything. I kinda actually like it. Sometimes, it's nice to be near another person and not have to force unneeded conversation."

"Then... I'm glad to not talk to you anytime." He chanced a joke, feeling anxious it would fail.

The cheerleader laughed, however. "And you're funny when you do talk. That's a very nice bonus."

He gave a relieved smile.

"Crap!" She stopped in her tracks, spotting a group of girls in the distance across the open courtyard.

"W-What's wrong?" He followed her line of sight.

"My cheerleading squad." She kept her voice low. "If they catch me, they'll never let me go." She turned back to him. "You mind if we go to one of our places instead?"

Will shook his head. "Uh, I don't mind..." _Oh man... I can't believe I'm about to be alone with such a hot girl. I hope I'm not too awkward._ "My apartment is ten minutes from here."

Her eyes opened. "Oh. I guess that sweet and innocent face of yours is for show, huh? Just what are you planning to do to me at your place?" She leaned closer, smiling mischievously and showing off impressive cleavage at the same time.

"N-Nothing, I swear! I was only suggesting it because it was close!" Will blurted breathlessly. Her talk about him having an 'innocent' face wasn't a lie. It was smooth and boyish, despite his eighteen years, and he was only average height, so that didn't help. His dark brown hair was short and spiky, him trying to look older.

She giggled at his flustered reaction. "I was just kidding, no need to get so panicky. Although, it is good to know I can make you sweat so easily."

"I'd prefer you not..." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"No promises." The blonde let out another girlish laugh. "But we really should get going before my friends see me."

The two got to the school's parking lot to get into their cars and drive off to his apartment complex. And once there, took the stairs to the right to walk down passed a series of doors until reaching the one at the very end to enter.

"Wow. This place is pretty... simple." She walked into the living room, her eyes scanning the whole place, not much in the way of décor around. "No offense." She turned to grin at him.

"None taken." Will liked things to be simple and clean; he'd always been that way since childhood.

Going over to the lone poster on the wall, she studied the picture of space on it. "What's the deal with this?"

He went to stand beside her. "I, uh... I've just always liked space and stuff. I mean, there's so much more to life than on this little rock we live on, you know?" He smiled, eying it closer. "Sometimes, I imagine that there's some alien kid on a planet far away thinking the same thing."

Ashley was staring at him with an impressed smile.

He noticed from his peripheral and faced her. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ramble on like that." _Not even alone two minutes and I'm screwing things up._

"No... it was nice to hear you talk like that. I didn't even know you _could_ talk like that." She laughed.

"Like you said earlier, I'm... not really the chatty type. But you're easy to talk to." His eyes grew open. "I-I hoped that didn't sound as flirting or anything."

She giggled. "It certainly did, but I don't mind."

He averted his gaze and walked passed her. "A-Anyway, we should start on the essay."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" She saluted. "Lead the way!"

A couple weeks passed as they spent time together, working on the English paper. In the short time, Will and her seemed to become real friends. She would even invite him to parties and other social events, though he, of course, refused them all. Currently, they were sitting on his couch and looking into a thick textbook.

"I'm never gonna get this stuff, Will!" She fell back into the leather, pouting. "I'm too dumb to understand Calculus!"

"That's not true at all. Over these past couple weeks, I've come to know how smart you are." He gave a reassuring smile. "I believe in you, Ashley." Despite being a freshman, he was in several advanced classes and offered to help her since she struggled mightily with math.

The big-titted cheerleader turned sideways, smiling at him. "You're weird."

"Oh gee, thanks." He frowned.

She giggled. "I meant that in the best way possible."

"I'll take your word for it." Will had a wry smile.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked out of the blue.

Both eyes widened. _Why is she asking that?_ "N-No..."

"How come?"

He shrugged. "I... I find it kind of difficult to talk to girls."

"You talk to me."

"You're different from the average girl..." _I can actually be myself around her._

Ashley giggled and sat up, still facing him. "You're really cute. Sometimes I just wanna eat you up."

His heart rate sped up as he focused back on the book. "Um, we should probably get back to studying..."

She grabbed and set it on the coffee table to the side. "I feel like doing something else."

He swallowed and cleared his throat. "O-Okay... like what?"

"Why don't we play a game?"

Will hadn't known the blonde cheerleader very long, but he knew she loved to goof around. "How old are you again?"

"Twenty, but I'm young gal at heart. Besides, I think you'll like this game." She smiled wide. "I'll let you touch me anywhere for five seconds."

"W-What?" He swallowed hard, his eyes popping open.

"Here, I'll even close my eyes to make it easier for you." She held back a laugh and shut them.

"Ashley, I don't think - "

"Time's a tickin'!" Her smile grew.

Swallowing the imaginary brick lodged in his throat, Will studied the sizable orbs on her chest, then her crotch; she had leggings on so the outline of her pussy was visible, forming a camel toe. _I can't touch her there! Besides... I've been fantasizing about kissing her. His_ vision strayed up to her full, pink lips, and without thinking, he leaned forward and connected their mouths.

Ashley opened her eyes in surprise at the contact and touched her lips once he pulled back. "You kissed me..."

"Y-You said I could touch anywhere, so I figured that was okay, and I've really wanted to kiss you for a long time - " He hurriedly covered his mouth with a hand. "I didn't mean to say that! Forget that part!"

"No way." She laughed merrily and pointed at her own head. "It's already logged in my brain."

He sighed out loud, hanging his. "Could this situation get any more embarrassing?"

"Probably not, but you're lucky I like you, Will Davidson."

His head snapped up at her. "R-Really?"

"Mhm." The older girl got on all four to lean forward and put her face directly in front of his. "I don't usually go for your type... but something about you makes my heart race. Here." She grabbed his head to place it on her left boob. "Can you feel it?"

Will dumbly nodded up and down, his brain devoid of any coherent thoughts.

She let out a girlish laugh, her eyes never leaving his. "God, you're so fucking cute." She put a hand on the side of his face and began planting several kisses all over until she reached his mouth. Putting her other hand on his face, she made out with him, smacking her lips against his.

He clumsily tried to match her movements and was pushed onto the arm of the couch as she got even more aggressive, slipping some tongue into his mouth. Once again, he tried to mimic her and poked out his own to wriggle and prod hers.

"Touch me, Will..." Ashley was draped and grinding their fronts as she moved her head to lick and flick her tongue in his ear.

Listening, he grabbed onto her big tits and fondled, rotating them in slow circles.

"Harder..." She moaned directly into his ear. "I can take it..."

He increased his grip at her request, digging his fingers into her doughy flesh and felt her two nipples harden straight away.

"Fuck, don't stop." She sped up her dry humping, rubbing her crotch into his bulge faster.

They resumed making out while she did, Will getting used to the sloppy nature of the kissing as they exchanged syrupy salvia, their tongues wrapping around each other. His horniness also made him stop playing with her jugs to feel the plumpness of her round ass, palming and squeezing both.

"Maybe I mistook your cuteness, and you're really a wolf." Ashley gave a breathless laugh, staring straight into his drunk eyes. "You like my ass, baby?"

"Yeah. I love it." His words were thick and full of lust.

"Such honesty." She giggled and hugged him, mashing her groin into his boner. "Fuck..." She grimaced as if in pain. "I'm about to cum, Will..." She raised her head to push her lips against his again. "Fuck...!" And a second later, a glob of liquid splashed from her twat, darkening the front and back of her leggings.

Some of the juices seeped through to cover Will's own crotch as he reached completion, too, his cockhead spurting out sperm into his boxers.

"Oh my god." Ashley gave an amused laugh, sitting up on his crotch. "I seriously don't think I've ever cum that hard." She grinned down at him. "We're gonna have to do that again, and soon."

He had a shy smile as his senses returned. "I... don't have any objections." _Did that seriously just happen? Yahoo!_

She giggled and ran an index finger down his flat stomach. "And it wouldn't matter if you did. Because I certainly don't plan to let anyone else have you."

An awkward laugh left his mouth. "In that case, please be gentle with me."

Two more weeks passed with Will and his new relationship with the hottest cheerleader in the college. He didn't know if they were dating or not, but she certainly had no qualms or hesitation to show affection towards him in front of others, which of course garnered strange looks and whispers. Of course, he didn't like all the attention but would forget about it when he and her were alone and making out, among other activities short of actual sex.

At the moment, she had just finished giving him a blowjob. "What in the world do you eat to cum so much?" She laughed with her face completely covered in the white goo.

He was on the couch with her kneeling between his open legs and holding his half-erect cock. "It's actually all the milk I drink."

"Seriously?"

"No." He grinned.

She chuckled and slapped his knee. "Jerk." Site stood up. "I'm gonna wash my face really quick. Be right back."

Ashley's phone vibrated while she was gone.

"Ash, you're phone."

"Can you check who it is, please?" She hollered back.

"Sure." Will pulled up his shorts and stood up to grab on the other side of the coffee table and read the text message onscreen. "It's your mom. She asked if you bought the tomato sauce for the pasta."

"Shit." The college girl emerged from the hall and went over to take the device and text back.

"I'm guessing that's a no." He had a sheepish smile.

"You'd be correct." She faced him with the same smile. "Do you mind coming with the store with me, babe? You can even meet my mom, too."

"M-Meet your mom?"

She leaned into him with a teasing smile now. "Scared?"

"Maybe a smidge..."

She laughed. "Then, you'll be fine. Besides, I can't tell you how long my mom has been wanting me to get a boyfriend like you."

Will' eyes doubled at her statement. "I'm your boyfriend?"

She stood up straight again and frowned. "Yes, you're my boyfriend. Do you think I blow any guy for the fun of it?"

He hurriedly shook his head. "I-I was just surprised to actually hear it out loud because you're the prettiest, smartest and talented girl a guy could have."

She eyed him for a moment before giving a quick kiss. "You're lucky I'm such a sucker for flattery. Now, on to procure the tomato sauce!"

Once the task was done, he and Ashley went to her two-story house and made their way into the kitchen where a woman was tending to a pot on the stove further in with her back turned to them. Will was still beyond nervous to meet his girlfriend's mom, but the worry went away as his male brain took in the sight of her voluptuous figure. The jeans she had on hugged her big, full ass like they were leggings and her hips were wide. He loved the girl's standing beside him, but always had a thing for thicker butts. Instead of blonde hair though, a tangle of dark brown hair fell down the woman's back.

"Mom. I brought the tomato sauce along with a very special guest over." Ashley grinned and seized his arm, pressing up close to him.

At her daughter's announcement, she finally turned around to reveal the rest of her appearance. Both breasts were just as substantial and fat as her backside, and her face was very pretty with green eyes and full lips. "Will...? Is that you?" She had a shocked expression.

"Miss Susan?" His face matched hers.

"Uh... how the heck do you two know each other?" Ashley exchanged glances between the two.

"I used to take care of Will when he was younger..." Her eyes remained glued to him as she walked over to grab his face with her hands, her expression ecstatic. "I can't believe how much of a handsome young man you've become."

He blushed a bit. "I'm not really..."

She giggled. "But still bashful as ever. I can't believe you're really here." She ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"Uh, Mom? Do you think you could stop harassing my boyfriend for just a second?" The younger girl frowned.

"Oh!" She let go at once with an apologetic smile. "Didn't mean to get so familiar, it's just such a shock seeing Will after so many years." She watched him a bit longer before looking at Ashley. "But what's this I hear about boyfriend?"

She hugged up to him again. "Yup! He's the guy I was telling you about." She kissed his cheek. "I had a feeling you might like him, but I guess that's an understatement with you molesting him and all."

"Oh, stop it." She waved her hand. "Besides, me and Will have been a lot closer than that."

"What?"

 _Is she really going to reveal that?_ He glanced nervously at the cheerleader still clinging to him.

"I used to be his wet nurse." Susan smiled at him.

"Well... isn't that interesting." She turned her head to glare at him. "Why didn't you tell me you used to suck my mom's tits? That's kind of important info."

"A-Ash, come on. I had no idea that Miss Susan was your mom..." Will's cheeks got redder as he stole a peek at the giant titties he used to suck on for milk. _They're as big as I remember._

"Still." Her frown got deeper.

Susan laughed. "I think you may have to let poor, old Will off the hook for this one."

Her daughter glanced at her, then him again. "Fine. But you're totally going twice as long tonight."

 _She's talking about eating her pussy._ His eyes rocketed to the older woman, and he noticed her expression was knowing.

"Anyway..." Susan cleared her throat. "I'll go ahead and get started on lunch so we all can eat."

The spaghetti and meatballs were done several minutes later, and they all sat at the square, dining room table. Susan sat on the left close to Will while Ashley sat across from him.

"Make sure you eat it all, okay, honey?" The brown-haired milf gazed lovingly at him. "You could use some more meat on those bones."

"Oh... okay. I will. Thank you for the meal, Miss Susan."

"I'm so happy you're still such a sweet boy." She giggled, reaching out to rub his forearm.

His girlfriend's eyebrow twitched as she watched the scene. "So... what exactly is the story behind you two meeting and everything?"

Her mom sat back in her chair and let him go. "No story, really. Will's mother had trouble with breastfeeding him, so I was his wet nurse for a short while."

"I don't understand." She shook her head. "How did you two recognize each other?"

Susan turned to him with a sad smile. "Unfortunately, Will was a pretty sick child. So after gaining a rapport with the family, I offered to be his in-home nurse and took care of him for ten years until..."

His eyes grew open, and he paused with a fork full of spaghetti at his mouth. _There's no way Ashley can know that!_

Ashley noticed and traded glances between them both. "Until what? Did something happen?"

"N-No." Susan caught herself and smiled reassuringly. "Will got better and was no longer in need of my services."

She squinted her eyes at the two and then focused on her meal. "Hmm. With how much you so obviously are fond of him, Mother, I figured you would've stayed in touch."

Susan put a hand on his thigh, giving him another sad smile. "Certain circumstances made that very difficult, but I'm so very glad to be reunited again." She squeezed.

"I-I am too, Miss Susan." He nervously nodded with her hand so close to his crotch.

The trio finished up eating soon after, and all stood near the door to see Will out since he still had some classes at the college.

"I'll swing by your place later, babe." Ashley leaned in and kissed him.

"You live alone, Will?" Susan had a concerned face. "Where are your parents?"

"They live north of town, so still close by. I just wanted to be out on my own and independent."

Her expression shifted to impressed. "That is a very admirable goal, honey and I'm extremely proud of you."

"Thanks, Miss Susan..." Will shyly nodded.

"Although, I admit that I still can't help worry about you. Would it be okay if I took down your phone number from Ashley to check in on you once in a while?"

"Oh, you really don't have to bother yourself with that." His eyes widened.


End file.
